Isis McKinlay
Backstory Being born in Fife, Scotland Isis has never gone any further away from home than London where she spent the majority of her child hood with her father, Jasper McKinlay, after he and her mother, Loraine Carrick, divorced when she was only three years old. Her parents had already been having marital problems and the fact that her father constantly went back and forth between London and their home in Edinburgh to run his Auto-Repair Shop business wasn't helping things move along but for Isis' sake they stayed together despite their divorce months after she turned one. It only took three years for things to change completely for her. Her mother had met another man, Eric Morgan, and in that third year they announced both their engagement and the child they were expecting who was none other than Lilly Morgan, Isis' step sister. It took only a week for Jasper to take Isis with him and move to London. Instead of buying a new house, her father made space at the Auto-Repair shop for them to live in. Isis didn't mind it, she enjoyed being with her father and managed to learn about vehicles, growing a liking to her father's job. She only spent the weekends at her mother's home, forming a somewhat sisterly kind of bond with her half sister. She didn't mind her step-father, he had always been friendly towards her but it tended to be slightly difficult to be around her when she visited, never wanting to stay longer than the weekend. Isis and her mother were almost strangers and so Loraine tried to get her oldest daughter to come live with them. When she couldn't get Isis to agree with the suggestion she started a child custody battle with Jasper. On her 16th birthday she got the biggest surprise birthday gift she could every imagine, her mother's succession of winning custody over her. It was 'unfit' for Isis to live in a crummy room in an Auto-Repair shop. For the next 4 years Isis lived in Edinburgh, only being able to see her father in the weekends, and ended up going to university there just to please her mother. In those 4 years her and Lilly grew a little closer but there had always been a gap between her and the 'Morgans.' Eric had thought that it'd be nice to go on a holiday to get out of England for a little while. At first Isis refused, saying that she'd much rather spend the time with her father, but did make a compromise in the end. Her father could come along as well. It took some convincing but Jasper agreed reluctantly just to make his only daughter happy, and together, the McKinlays and the Morgans went to Nashville, Tennessee in the United States of America only to find out that their holiday was cut short by a sudden and drastic outbreak. From the City When they arrived in Tennessee that had already been some unrest amongst the citizens there. The news broadcasting information about a pandemic spreading throughout the country and people were getting nervous to say the least. As more days went by the more panicked people got. News about other nearby states were scaring people and soon enough everyone tried leaving the state or even leaving the country entirely after the first reported case of an infection with Nashville. The McKinlays and Morgans didn't manage to get out because flights were cancelled altogether after the first two days of people trying to get out. It took only two weeks for the city to erupt into complete chaos. There was a period of extreme violence and confusion between the healthy and the sick and soon enough, the sick outnumbered the healthy. Two and a half months passed and it was only the McKinlays and Lilly left. Loraine and Eric Morgan had died on the way, killed by a group of walkers that caught them by surprise when they were taking refuge at a fire department during the first month. Her mother's death was hard on Isis and it did take her some time before she could properly recover which was short because she had remembered that she'd made a promise to her mother and her step-father, a promise to keep Lilly safe. Despite her own issues and her father's reluctance to bond with the young girl, Isis tried her best to keep all three going being more cautious than ever to keep alive the only two people she had left. The next few weeks they spent moving around, scavenging for necessities and avoiding any people they came across that seemed to be a threat. They stopped at a ballpark for a few days, sleeping on the bleachers, before they stumbled upon a train station. The potential security it could provide was promising so the trio decided that it was time to settle down once again. Upon entering the train station they met Owen Price, Harvey Williams and Gus Milner, forming a group under Owen's lead as he led them out of the overrun to escape to the countryside, meeting another group under way led by Philippe Haubert. Escape From Hopewell The group had to stop at a small town, on their way east of the country, to find some medical supplies for Philippe who had fractured his ankle severely. Owen and Harvey went to the pharmacy whilst Mary Fischer, Stacy Schultz and Robert Schultz stayed at the meeting spot with Philippe till the rest came back. As Zack Mitchell, Keenan Lewis, and Joshua Dawson had a look in one area of the town, the McKinlays and Lilly looked on the other end. As the group scavenged in their respective spots, Gus was the survival group's look out where he soon met Mark Hanson. There was not a lot to find in any of the shops, much of what was there had already been taken or used. The idea was to get to the rendezvous point in an hour and all had been going to plan till the sound of a church bell rung through the town, a bell that was rung manually. In a hurry, the trio left the convenient store they were in, knowing that everyone would be going back to where they agreed to meet. The McKinlays were very focused on trying to get through the walkers that began to appear from all directions, attracted to the sudden outburst of sound, that they hadn't realized that Lilly had run back to go get the belongings of her parents that she left behind. It was only until Isis turned around to see that her step sister was no longer behind them. After some persuading she got her father to go back with her to go and get the young girl, running right passed Owen who was heading their direction. They were fast enough to get Lilly quick enough and Isis had scolded for a reckless act and gripped onto her wrist tightly, dragging her along as she ignored the cries of pain and protests coming from her step sister. After getting to the meeting point, Isis was separated from her father as a horde forced themselves out of an alleyway and split the group in two. Isis found herself in Owen's party along with Philippe, Zack, Joshua, Keenan and Mary. In the process of getting to the road that led them away from the small town they lost four people in the process. Mary was devoured by walkers in her traumatic state, Philippe was grabbed by walkers that had gotten to him after Keenan fled the scene and dropped his responsibility of helping the injured man get out along with Zack. Although Zack escaped a near death after Philippe was taken he was bit in the shoulder but continued on to help his group member get out. His life was shortly ended by a stranger who stabbed him in the heart with her weapon which Isis had witnessed. Isis had felt anger grow inside of her and tackled the offender to the ground, disarming her, and beheaded Zack's murderer with her axe, unfazed by her gruesome act, which both Owen and Joshua witnessed. Isis took the female's weapons and when she attempted to have Joshua come along and leave as soon as possible he backed up into the horde, afraid of getting near Isis after what she had done. Being the only one left with Owen in the town she took off with him and got onto the road, reuniting with Harvey's party but the reunion hadn't been a pleasant one. Gus wasn't there and Jasper had announced Harvey's death and Robert's current position on the roof without getting into much detail. Isis approached Keenan who seemed distraught, not taking into account that Keenan was there for a period of time and that he wasn't there when Philippe and Zack had died. He hadn't reacted to her words and she decided to give him space, thinking that he was still in shock of the events that had taken place. The group walked further down the road till it became dark. Owen had approached Isis in his lonesome and voiced his concerns about beheading the stranger. Although he believed that it hadn't been the right thing to do she disagreed with him, her irritation growing as she believed that he thought he knew what was best which she didn't believe was true. There was tension between the two ever since. Jasper had tried to talk to his daughter, wondering what the conversation was about, but she kept to herself and because he knew she needed some space Jasper decided to not push her to say anything. After walking for a bit more and when the sun set Owen brought the group to halt and made orders to wait for Gus, a few protests coming from some of the members. After a period of waiting Gus arrived along with Mark, not to Owen's liking, but because he had trust for the younger male and Jasper had come along to make sure that there would be no unnecessary disputes. Gus convinced Owen that Mark was no threat and that he had helped him to get here, so Mark was allowed to keep his weapons and come along with them. It was here that Isis and Mark 'discovered' their current and mutual dislike towards the leader, which is why Isis had given the male the nickname Lighthouse, calling him that because of the way he examined the group with his flashlight in slow, back and forth motions. A long walk took place before the group found a farm in the distance, deciding to stay there for a bit to recover. Dorsey Farmstead Right when the survival group arrived at the farm Owen broke everyone into teams to a full search. Owen and Jasper would have a look in the barn, Mark and Isis would have a look at the house, Gus and Keenan would check the fences and the rest were told to stay near the porch to keep a look out for anyone or anything that may be of any harm. Owen and Jasper found that the barn had been chained shut and decided it was best to wait for the next day to unlock with a key so that they wouldn't damage something that may of be of worth in the future. As they walked to the house Mark had discovered that the door was locked and the only way in was through the window because the door was one of the only forms of 'protection' the group would have when they stayed inside. Seeing as the two elder men were coming to the house, Isis thought that they could handle doing a full house search and went to the back to see the field and the barn at the back, taking Mark with her. They had left without saying anything, under the assumption that it would be fine to check the back of the farmhouse as well as the front. When reaching the second barn they found that the barn was locked on the inside and Isis decided to climb in through the window that she managed to reach by using the large hay blocks alongside the small yellowing building. Inside the barn Isis found that this was especially used as a living space for livestock and domesticated labour animals. The stalls were mainly filled with carcasses except for one that had been empty. She opened the barn door for Mark and just as they were about to go back to the group they heard the sound of a panicked horse, making Isis bolt passed her companion and run off to the field, seeing a dual, black and white stallion near the edge of the forest trying to get away from walkers that were surrounding it. Isis heard a thudding noise from before, she glanced to see that Mark had fallen over. If she wasn't determined to find out what the noise was she would have stopped to have a good laugh. Seeing as though she didn't have a flashlight it was hard for her to see out in the distance but she was sure that she saw a large figure on all fours trying to get away from smaller figures that were trying to have a grab at it. The closer she got she was able to see a black stallion raising it's front legs to try and get the walkers to back up, but it didn't seem to do much good since their sole focus was to get a good meal. They were at the edge of a forest, which gave the animal little chance to run off. The stallion kicked it's hide legs as well, sending one walker flying back but it got up. Isis' electric blue eyes darted in all sorts of direction to count the number of flesh eaters. There were currently five, but telling from the roars of the animal there would be more coming if it wasn't calmed down. She spun her axe round twice as she approached one of the walking corpses and swung it into it's head before pulling out quickly so it could drop onto the grass. That's one. Isis yelled, not too loud so it could be heard far away, but loud enough so that the undead could know that there was another source for them to pick on. She made her way to another walker, kicking it behind it’s knee cap so that it toppled backwards. She managed to jump back and placed her leather combat boot on its chest before shoving the handle of her axe into it’s skull. Two. She pulled out to look up, just in time to see the stallion make it’s way around the walkers, galloping her direction to get away, going straight for her. Shite. Isis just had a few minutes to react but managed to dive to the side, dropping the axe so that she wouldn’t slice her own stomach open, and tucked in to roll, landing on her back. Just when she was about to get up a walker threw itself on top of her. “Blood hell,” she muttered in her Fifer (Scottish) accent, under her breath as she gripped it’s arms, struggling to get it off and avoid getting scratched her bitten. A scarlet red liquid dripped from the flesh eater’s mouth onto her face which made it hard for her to breathe. The last thing she wanted was this shit in her mouth or going up her nose. She didn't hesitate to go help the animal out and made her way over the fence to help it out, Mark running right behind her. She managed to get to the horse in time and kill two walkers to give it space to escape which was right towards her and Mark's direction. In an attempt to get away, the duo dove on opposite sides and Isis dropped her axe right before a walker threw itself on top of her. The noises the male horse created and the groaning attracted more walkers which Mark had been occupied with so he couldn't get to her fast enough and they were too far away from the farmhouse for the others to know that they were out here. Struggling to avoid getting bit or scratched Isis couldn't reach for her hunting knife that was in her left thigh holster. It was then someone came out of the forest, whom the group come to know as Emmanuel Stone, and picked up her axe, saving her with it. Although she was showered by the bodily fluids of the corpse she lived and looked up to find that both Mark and Emmanuel managed to kill the rest of undead. Her savior had reached out the axe to her, giving her the option to let him help her up or take back her weapon. Being wary, she took back her axe and got up on her own, not being able to say a word to him because the horse was still at the other end of the field panicked. As they approached the stallion, Jasper had checked upstairs to make sure the bedrooms, bathrooms and attic were cleared. He found the previous owners of the house dead in the rooms, bathroom and attic and had Keenan help him carry the corpses out of the house to place them a little further away from the porch. After checking the basement Gus had noticed the absence of Isis and Mark and went out to look for them, finding them with the stallion. Isis had to run back to the barn to collect horse reins and a bridle so that they could get the horse to come back with them. She managed to calm the farm horse down and fastened the items onto it before walking back with the rest back to the house. Knowing that it was best for Gus to inform Owen about the stallion and the newcomer because he was one of the only ones that had the closest relationship. As Isis, Mark and Emmanuel waited outside Gus had explained the situation, lying about a few details to avoid Owen growing angry. This conversation was only between Gus and Owen but Keenan had been listening to it, keeping silent all along. Nobody knew that Gus lied at the time. The leader and his 'pet' walked back out to question the Emmanuel and although his answers were truthful Owen wasn't sure about him because his story tended to be different than what Gus had explained. Dismissing it for the most part, Owen had Gus search Emmanuel and took his stuff for the time being and allowed him to sleep on the couch across of the one he was spending the night on. Isis was allowed to keep her new found horse and had it lay down on the porch for the night so that it could be moved into the barn at the front the next day. Gus led everyone to their respective rooms. Stacy and Erin stayed in one, Mark, Keenan and Gus in one room and the McKinlays and Lilly in the main bedroom with a walk in bathroom. Isis wished Lilly a brief goodnight before turning to Emmanuel who hadn't gone inside yet. She thanked him for the help earlier on but wasn't too sure whether to trust him or not even if he seemed to be friendly. Isis never returned his smile and patiently waited for the male to go inside to join the rest before taking a seat on the porch and taking the first watch, halfway switching with Owen and going to bed in the room she was assigned to. It took her only a few minutes to fall asleep completely. Robbie's Rescue Mission The next morning, Price held a group meeting in which he asked for volunteers to go back to Hopewell and bring Robbie back to his mother. Isis, Gus and Mark all agreed to go while the rest would stay at the farmstead and work on fortify the house and set up the fences in a way that allows the group to stay safe during their stay. Inventory Click expand to view inventory: Item Axe.png|Axe Item Water Bottle.png|Water Bottle References Category:Characters Category:Last Light characters